sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
D. L. Hughley
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | nationality = American | residence = Calabasas, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actor, political commentator, radio host, stand-up comedian | years_active = 1991–present | spouse = | children = 3 }} Darryl Lynn "D. L." Hughley ( ; born March 6, 1963) is an American actor, political commentator, radio host, author and stand-up comedian. Hughley is best known as the original host of BET's ComicView from 1992-1993, the eponymous character on the ABC/UPN sitcom The Hughleys and performed in The Original Kings of Comedy. Additionally, he has been the host of CNN's D. L. Hughley Breaks the News, a correspondent for The Jay Leno Show on NBC, and a local radio personality and interviewer in New York City. In early 2013, D.L. Hughley landed in 9th place on Dancing with the Stars. Early life Hughley was born in Los Angeles, California, the son of Audrey and Charles Hughley, who was a Delta Air Lines maintenance worker. During his troubled teenage years, Hughley was a member of the Bloods and was expelled from high school before turning his back on gang life, getting his GED, and obtaining employment with The Los Angeles Times. Career From 1992 to 1993, Hughley was the original host of ComicView, the stand-up comedy program on BET. From 1998 to 2002, he wrote, produced and starred in the television sitcom series, The Hughleys. During 2005, he released a stand-up comedy album "D.L. Hughley: Notes From The GED Section" COMEDY CENTRAL® RECORDS RELEASES "D.L. HUGHLEY: NOTES FROM THE GED SECTION" CD HITTING STORES TUESDAY, JUNE 21 . Comedycentral.com (2005-06-13). Retrieved on 2013-01-01. and had a short-lived talk show on Comedy Central called Weekends at the D.L.. He is a member of The Original Kings of Comedy, and has also had roles on Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, and on NBC's Scrubs as Turk's brother. In 2008, he was the host of the BET Awards. He also attended the funeral of one of his best friends and fellow King of Comedy, Bernie Mac. At the service, he gave a tearful speech during the eulogy.Thousands Attend Service to Celebrate Life of Bernie Mac Chicago Defender It was announced in June 2010 that NBC has ordered a game show pilot that Hughley will host entitled Who's Bluffing Who? Also in June 2010, Hughley served as special guest moderator of ABC's "The View" for one day. Hughley is scheduled to guest-star on TBS's Glory Daze as well as guest host of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. Hughley has filled in for Meredith Vieira as a guest host on the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire. Hughley's first book, I Want You to Shut the F#ck Up: How the Audacity of Dopes Is Ruining America, with contributions from Michael Malice, was published on July 31, 2012 by Crown Archetype Press.D.L. Hughley and Michael Malice (2012) I Want You to Shut the F#ck Up: How the Audacity of Dopes Is Ruining America, Crown Archetype . Hughley was a contestant on [[Dancing with the Stars (U.S. season 16)|Season 16 of Dancing with the Stars]]. He was partnered with two-time champion Cheryl Burke. Hughley's second book, Black Man, White House: An Oral History of the Obama Years, was published on June 6, 2017 by William Morrow.D.L. Hughley (2017) Black Man, White House: An Oral History of the Obama Years, William Morrow . Hughley's latest book, How Not to Get Shot: And Other Advice From White People with contributions from Doug Moe was published on June 26, 2018 by William Morrow.D.L. Hughley and Doug Moe (2018) How Not to Get Shot: And Other Advice From White People, William Morrow . CNN in January 2009.]] Hughley was selected to host and write a comedic news-show on CNN which covers global happenings in politics, entertainment, sports and pop culture, titled D. L. Hughley Breaks the News, which aired its premiere episode on Saturday, October 25, 2008 at 10 p.m. EDT on CNN. On March 9, 2009, CNN announced Hughley would be ending the show due to a desire to work in Los Angeles and be closer to his family. He plans to continue his work with CNN as a Los Angeles-based contributor for the network.D. L. Hughley regrets end of 'D. L. Hughley Breaks the News' New York Daily News Radio Hughley also has a career as an on-air radio personality. On July 20, 2009, The D.L. Hughley Morning Show premiered on WRKS (now WEPN), more popularly known at the time as 98.7 Kiss FM, an urban adult contemporary station in New York City. His co-hosts included former BET news correspondent Jacque Reid. Airing from 6–10 am, the show placed Hughley in direct competition with his fellow "King of Comedy" Steve Harvey, whose nationally syndicated Steve Harvey Morning Show airs in New York on WBLS (Kiss FM's longtime rival). There were plans to take Hughley's show into syndication as well, but a dispute regarding his salary erupted between Kiss FM's parent company and the potential syndication company. In August 2010, Kiss FM dropped the show from its schedule, and Hughley moved on to other endeavors. On August 12, 2013, REACH Media, the syndicator founded by Tom Joyner, announced it had finalized a deal with D.L. to host a new nationally syndicated afternoon drive show, The D.L. Hughley Show, distributed by Cumulus Media Networks. Personal life Hughley and his wife, LaDonna, have two daughters, Ryan and Tyler, and a son, Kyle.D.L. Hughley: Biography. Tvguide.com. Retrieved on 2013-01-01. Hughley has discussed his son's Asperger syndrome on several occasions. Hughley Discusses Blagojevich and Burris With Congressman Bobby Rush. Transcripts.cnn.com (2009-01-10). Retrieved on 2013-01-01. On November 10, 2017, Hughley gave an interview on Angela Yee's Lipservice podcast in which he described having an affair early in his marriage and career. His mistress had become pregnant and had a son; the infant was shaken to death by his mother's boyfriend. Filmography Television References External links * *D.L Hughley – Official website of D.L Hughley *The D.L. Hughley Show * D.L. Hughley at the Comedy Hall of Fame * Category:1963 births Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:American male film actors Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American television producers Category:American television producers Category:African-American stand-up comedians Category:African-American television talk show hosts Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male television actors Category:CNN people Category:Former gang members Category:Comedians from California